Devices that receive digital television signals typically include tuner and demodulator portions. The tuner portion receives a radio frequency (RF) signal at a first frequency range and generates an intermediate signal at a second (e.g., a lower) frequency range. In turn, the demodulator portion processes the second signal into symbols that convey video images and/or audio.
Various demodulation techniques may be employed in the generation of such streams. As an example, digital video broadcasting terrestrial (DVB-T) and digital multimedia broadcast-terrestrial/handheld (DMB-T/H) standards employ orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) techniques.
Current digital TV demodulator portions include mixed signal circuitry that includes, for example, analog-to digital converters (ADC) and digital demodulation circuitry. However, various drawbacks exist for mixed signal demodulator implementations. For example, some fine-geometry technologies may not support mixed-signal implementations. Also, mixed-signal implementations do not scale as well as digital circuits. Consequently, mixed-signal implementations may require a disproportional share of silicon devices.
Moreover, demodulation is becoming increasingly complex due to video standards that employ advanced modulation and channel coding schemes. Further, many digital television standards exist, (terrestrial, satellite, etc) with differing ADC requirements. Such complexities and variety of standards become progressively more difficult to implement in mixed signal arrangements.